Ink Bendy
is the titular main antagonist appearing in all chapters of Bendy and the Ink Machine, from Chapter 1 to 5. He is an ink-covered, humanoid creature with resemblance as well as sharing the same name of the studio's popular mascot Bendy. "Bendy" first turn up in the beginning chapter after the Ink Machine is activated by Henry. From the old workshop to the underground facility, "Bendy" dwells inside every location and is very homicidal to Henry, constantly pursuing him down and attempting to kill him whenever he is caught in his surroundings except in Chapter 4. Yet Henry is not the only victim to be hunted down by "Bendy"; there are also a few known others, so far including the ink incarnations of Sammy Lawrence and Norman Polk as both are later murdered by "Bendy" himself in recent chapters. Bestiary Description "Bendy" appears as a malformed, skeletal figure with his skin covered in black ink resembling tar. His head highly resembles that of the original Bendy, but the top area of his head appears melted while obscuring his eyes. His horns are slightly more curved and pointed in appearance, and they appear to move side-ways similar to animalistic ears. His toothy cheshire grin, with sketch-like shadings, shakes constantly. As seen from the side view of his head, the front and back of his head are fairly flat. His spine appears slightly crooked or curved, referencing the spinal condition scoliosis. His slightly hunched back also sports spiky-looking spines for demonic features. Endless ink streams down from him whenever he's running, idle or walking, making it hard to see him. His left arm is slightly longer than his right, looking thinner and less human. On his left hand, he wears an oversized white glove but it does not sport two buttons like the original Bendy. His right hand appears a bit smaller and more human-like than a glove. His feet are also mismatched; his right foot faintly resembles that of a human, while the left is just a lump-covered disease-like stump, which gives him a limp. He induces endless wisps of blackish smoke. He also wears a bowtie close to the middle of his chest, which appears almost identical to Bendy's except being larger, and is slightly shifted to his left to give him a misshapen appearance. Considering his stature, "Bendy" appears to be taller than any character in the game, aside from Bertrum Piedmont's monster form. His tall, lanky physique, along with his behavior makes him vastly different from his cartoonish counterpart. Behavior He is not capable of speaking through the duration of every chapter and only making noise through raspy breathing, moans, and grunts. It clearly appears that he holds a grudge against Henry, as evidenced by how he attempts to kill him throughout the first three chapters except Chapter 4. "Bendy" has an unnatural ability to cover areas with ink-masses and make ink rain from the ceiling whenever he appears. These ink-like masses turn out to be strong enough to kill the mutilated Butcher Gang enemies nearby. He can teleport in an unexpected manner by emerging from walls with ink-substances in a frightfully quick speed in front of or away from Henry; giving a startling jumpscare. From Chapter 3, it is shown that "Bendy" heavily dislikes it when the Bendy cutouts are destroyed, as it will make him spawn and hunt down anyone whoever does so, according to "Alice". He will even react to the broken pieces of the cutouts upon discovering them: If he does, he will look around for whoever caused the cutout to break. Strategy There is no actual strategy for killing "Bendy" due to his invincibility and immunity to all weapons. The only survival tip is to run and hide from him in order to go for the next objective. Main appearances Chapter 1: Moving Pictures "Bendy" will not appear until Henry completely solves the puzzle in order to activate the Ink Machine. However, on the way to the break room after activating the ink pressure from the projector room, Henry can possibly hear "Bendy" crawling through the pipes toward the Ink Machine room, beginning to be created. Henry walks back to the Ink Machine's room after completing the puzzle to activate the machine but noticed with several boards blocking the entrance. Once approaching, "Bendy" will suddenly pop out behind the boards along with a bright flash. He attempts to snatch up Henry briefly but made him falling backward, and then sinks back down to the ink puddle just when the whole area and hallways slowly flood and collapsing. Just before the chapter ends in the pentagram room while Henry seeing some paranormal moments. "Bendy" can also be seen for a brief second during Henry's final vision image, where he appears in Accounting & Finance on Level S. Chapter 2: The Old Song "Bendy" appears in the second chapter and now hostile towards Henry. He is first briefly mentioned by Sammy Lawrence's ink form in the audio log found in the utility shaft 9, being referred as Sammy's "lord" and "savior". Later on from the ritual room with Henry tied up, according to the believers, they must honor "Bendy" as Sammy mentions. Soon, "Bendy" can be heard crawling through the pipes presumably from under the ceiling of the ritual room where both Henry and Sammy are at, drawing Sammy's attention. He was later summoned by Sammy from his room and being commanded to sacrifice Henry, so Sammy will be freed out of his own ink-like form. However, "Bendy" refuses to accept Sammy's desire and eliminates Sammy instead. Walking down the hallway while chopping the boards down once exiting the ritual room, "Bendy" once again can be heard crawling through the pipes from the uppercase ceiling above, following Henry. As Henry tries to escape by heading to the exit from the ink-flooded area, "Bendy" emerges from the ink out in front of him. He then proceeds to chase Henry for a period of time all through the maze before reaching the S3 vault for safety. Should Henry fail to be quick enough to head inside S3 vault safely or ending up running towards the dead end of the maze for the first time, "Bendy" will catch and outright kill Henry, sending him to respawn from the Bendy statue of the maze. Even if running towards "Bendy" as soon as he spawns before the chase, it gives Henry a same death result. After respawning from the Bendy statue when killed, "Bendy" will spring out again from another ink pool and continue to chase down Henry until finally reaching the S3 vault location, hopefully without getting caught again to start over. After heading inside S3 vault, Henry approaches the sealed door to ensure he's still safe while listening closely to "Bendy's" sound to decide. He can faintly hear the sound of "Bendy" banging on the door for only a few times, trying to break the door down but quickly giving up. Continuing to listen carefully, Henry also hears the footsteps growing quiet from "Bendy" walking away. Chapter 3: Rise and Fall "Bendy" returns in the third chapter still hunting for Henry. "Bendy" will first become active and can randomly appear to start hunting down while Henry is doing [["Alice"|"Alice's"]] tasks around the different areas. He can spawn in all locations except for the safe house and the dark hallway on Level K, and especially all locations for Level 14, Level 9 and Level S. When "Bendy" is nearby as he spawns, a sound of heart beating will be heard, along with the whispering-like ambient growing louder, and the area surrounding him becoming coated with ink splatters resembling webs. Boris will even cover his face in fear when this happens. Below are guide maps for "Bendy's" pathways on nearly all locations: Level P = |-|Level 11 = |-|Stairways 3 = |-|Level K = Henry has to hide in the nearest Little Miracle Station or run in the elevator and close the doors, otherwise, "Bendy" will spot Henry and chase him. Upon getting caught, "Bendy" instantly kills Henry, respawning him at a Bendy statue. The chances of "Bendy's" chase increases if Henry sprints too much or if he destroys specific Bendy cutouts. "Bendy" will stop chasing when Henry is lucky enough to head inside the Little Miracle Station. It is possible when "Bendy" leaves, he can spawn in the same room again. During the task of finding and destroying the Bendy cutouts, "Bendy" will spawn after all the cutouts are destroyed, as he despises their destruction. Breaking the cutouts when he spawns can slow him down. Unlike other hostile enemies, "Bendy" is completely invulnerable to every weapon Henry uses, even the Tommy Gun. Henry will have no choice but run and hide from him. When choosing the "demon path" room, "Bendy" seems to be more active and appear more frequently. Chapter 4: Colossal Wonders "Bendy" again makes his appearance in Chapter 4, although he only appears twice and oddly did not harm Henry this time. The first time "Bendy" appears is when Henry is crawling through the vents after meeting the Lost Ones. As Henry approaches a vent cover that lets out into a room with a Bendy cutout and a desk, "Bendy" appears suddenly in the room, seeming to shake with rage, but strangely does not try to get through the cover to reach Henry. Instead, he gently runs one finger along one of the air vent cover's slats before slinking away. Later on, "Bendy" appears in the Maintenance department, bursting through the sealed door to fight the Projectionist, who was about to reach Henry inside a Little Miracle Station. "Bendy" and the Projectionist exchange blows before "Bendy" lifts the Projectionist off his feet and snap his neck to tear off his head, then throwing it against the Little Miracle Station where Henry is. "Bendy" then looks into the Little Miracle Station, seemingly aware of Henry's presence. He simply "glares" at Henry, but does not have a time to go after Henry, and instead takes hold of the Projectionist's decapitated body and drags it away, disappearing with it through an inky portal off-screen. Chapter 5: The Last Reel "Bendy" will return in the final chapter as mentioned in the production trailer, where Henry states that he will go after "Bendy" as he has something Henry and a few others want. Mods/spin-off appearances Hello Bendy From all three chapters in Bendy and the Ink Machine, "Bendy" is completely replaced by the Neighbor from the game Hello Neighbor to take his role. Despite his entire replacement, however, he still appears in the final flashback image from the end of Chapter 1 and the "Path of the Demon" ending of Chapter 3. From the mod for Hello Neighbor, "Bendy" made multiple cameo appearances as environments for the game such as the water tower. Cartoon appearances The Original Sample In the noncanonical animated short, "Bendy" briefly appears in the scene where he rises from the ink puddle behind the original Bendy, then "kidnaps" him and melts away together. Trivia Bendy and the Ink Machine = General * Since "Bendy"'s eyes are completely covered with ink, it is entirely unknown how he can actually see while chasing Henry. However, it is said by "Alice" that "Bendy" still has a sense of hearing to be able to hear sounds, such as footsteps and floor creeks. ** Yet in Chapter 4, "Bendy" appears to actually "see" Henry in the vent. He also knows when Henry is in the Little Miracle Station, despite that Henry didn't even make a sound. * "Bendy's" movable horns are strikingly similar to the way how his original version's horns does from the animation seen in Chapter 1's theater room in earlier pre-updates, before the animation gets updated after Chapter 4's release. * From the first prototype to over next updates until Chapter 4, "Bendy" undergoes many redesigns. ** From Chapter 1's early known prototype before Chapter 2, "Bendy's" beta design is entirely different comparing to his future redesigned builds, having a large body and lacking both arms and legs. His head is very much human-like in shape, along with his body. His horns are less curved and very similar to those of a goat. His bowtie has a different shape. He also appears at the same height of Henry. This model was originally designed by theMeatly before hiring Pascal Cleroux to redesign the model. *** Interesting enough, his beta face used as one of the images for official merchandise is identical to his texture file, only with lack of "shadings". **** His face texture file name was called "Monster" in the prototype's game files. *** Despite himself being drastically redesigned, his beta image is still seen in the credits for all current updates. ** For Chapter 2 and 3's release prior to Chapter 4 coming out, "Bendy's" design almost resemble his final, current build. His body still closely resembling a human, left glove hand sported two buttons like the original Bendy, covered with drenching ink and a humanized pinkie-finger to total up five fingers, a puddle-like left foot flatter and less lumpy-looking, a less wide grin, lacking visible hump spines, and his right human hand was partly painted with white colors. His bow tie is slightly rotated to his right for the same reason it is shifted. *** From old previous updates of Chapter 1 and 2'' before the release of ''Chapter 3, the horns of "Bendy" do not move due to lack of modeling bones. ** He entirely lacks the ability to cause ink spreading on areas from his surroundings in older updates. From Chapter 3's update where his ability was first introduced, the early version of spreading ink closely resemble spider webs. * The current quality of "Bendy's" official rigged model is unofficially released onto Steam's Source Filmmaker Workshop and included in the third SFM pack along with Sammy's and Boris' models. * The official Funko POP! product for "Bendy" was originally titled "Monster" before renaming to "Ink Bendy". The Funko POP! "Bendy's" prototype design is also slightly different that includes a nearly visible pie eye located from the right side of his face.4BATIMPops.jpg * "Bendy's" appearance could be eerily similar to the Blotlings (especially the Shadow Blot or a scrapped boss Storm Blot), the enemies from the game Epic Mickey. * Being a combination between a live human and a cartoon character, "Bendy" may have inspired by the idea of a character from the original draft of the live-action/animated hybrid 1992 film Cool World, who is an adopted daughter of a cartoonist also appearing as a half-live/half-cartoon human/monster. * Although not in-game, there is a poem mentioning "Bendy" himself by the name "Demon" from the tweet posted by theMeatly on Twitter: :"He’s tall and cold and smiles. :He’s death by another name. :When you feel him drawing close, :you’re twisted in his hopeless game. :Right outside your window, :the Demon comes to call. :If you survive, please tell the tale, :so others will not fall."theMeatly. January 27, 2018. Twitter. Chapter 1: Moving Pictures * "Bendy's" first encounter changes several times over every updates: ** From the earliest prototype in his beta design, his first encounter is completely different. Instead of trying to grab Henry after popping out (due to lacking arms), he does nothing but move his head around for a brief moment as if checking the place out before sinking away. *** "Bendy" also lets out a shrill scream when popping out. His scream audio is, however, removed upon release of the game's remastered updates, but still can be located within the game files. His beta scream is actually a recycled sound used from MeatlyMakes, theMeatly's game from the past. ** Between before and after update patch 1.3.1.3 until Chapter 4, both of these versions of "Bendy's" jumpscare are slightly different. *** There is a minor error; If one looks very closely, "Bendy's" hands clip through the boards when melting away. * Beta "Bendy's" ending sequence for the early prototype is different. After the Chapter 1 credits, in the pentagram room with the floor splattered with ink, "Bendy" can be seen emerging from the darkness between two chairs briefly before the screen fades to black. * During the development of Chapter 1's first remastered update, "Bendy" was originally going to tear the boards off of the Ink Machine room's doorway after the player moved further away, which would have started a chase afterwards. However since the animation was based on the players' own movements, this risked the breaking of immersion, something against the developers' intentions. Ergo, the idea was scrapped.Patreon - Chapter One: Bendy's Lost Finale ** Mike Mood, one of the game's main developers, claimed that another of the contributing factors to this feature's removal was due to "Bendy's" right arm appearing too "puny" to have the strength to break the boards. Mike also explains the third reason behind the feature's removal is that would not perfectly fit with the game's story or "Bendy" himself, as it was only for testing."In ch1? That doesn't fit with the story or the character, that was just a test that ultimately didn't make canon. ;)" - Mike Mood. October 30, 2017. Twitter. * From Chapter 1's first remastered update during the flashbacks at the end, "Bendy" can be seen standing adjacent to Henry's desk before his image from the utility shaft 9 appears. From the chapter's second remastered update upon Chapter 3's release, this vision was removed, however. Chapter 2: The Old Song * Although he despises his cutouts getting broken, "Bendy" never spawns if Henry destroys the Bendy cutouts from this chapter. * For a lifesaving tip before encountering "Bendy", move several wooden barrels from the ritual room to the ink-filled pool. That way, the barrels will barricade "Bendy's" path and prevent him from going after Henry, giving Henry a safest chance to head for the S3 vault without getting outright chased. * From Chapter 2's first release, Henry getting killed by "Bendy" during the chase sends him directly back to the ritual room where Sammy performs the ritual. This is because the game's respawning point Bendy statue was not planned to be featured yet. ** "Bendy's" running animation is also very different, making him look like he's jogging instead of "marching" and reaching his left hand when close to Henry. ** Upon killing Henry, the whole screen cuts to black instead of getting covered around by ink. Henry's dying sounds are not heard. *** "Bendy" emitted a strange, deep moaning sound resembling a cow's mooing noise when catching Henry. While the audio was removed upon Chapter 3's release, his moan still can be heard at first when merging out of the ink pool before the chase, as well as trying to break the door down and walking away from S3 vault. Chapter 3: Rise and Fall * "Bendy" can be seen for a split second in the Chapter 3 announcement teaser. This is the same image as the last unused vision for Chapter 1, only with different hue. * "Bendy's" rising left hand from the thumbnail for Chapter 3's reveal trailer possibly highly resembles to the poster for the horror film Escape from Tomorrow, where it features a grasping cartoon hand wearing a liquid-drenching white glove. The only exception is that "Bendy's" hand is facing the back view instead of the front. * From Chapter 3's reveal trailer, "Bendy" is seen flying and lunging after Henry while inside the Little Miracle Station. However, he never displays this in-game. * On Twitter, from the video by Mike Mood which was from Chapter 3's development, the video reveals that "Bendy" was originally planned to kill the nearest enemy whenever he was spawned along with emerging out from the floor instead of walls. This idea was scrapped from the chapter's final release."BOO! #BATIM" - Mike Mood. October 8, 2017. Twitter * When getting inside "Bendy", there are what appears to be hitbox bones used for his spine. However, this is rare to see them visibly because Henry always has the chance to get killed in contact. * Sometimes, "Bendy's" running animation can glitch out and freeze in the first frame, making "Bendy" "sliding" towards the player. It is unknown if this bug was fixed in the update patch 1.3.1. * Mike Mood confirms that "Bendy" is programmed to detect and find a broken cutout. "Yessir :)" - Mike Mood. May 7, 2018. Twitter * For Chapter 3's earlier updates, there are a few differences from the remastered version launched alongside Chapter 4: ** In both pre-updates: *** There used to be a ending image where he is shown standing next to the doorway of the ink-filled room with all Butcher Gang enemies and a Swollen Searcher if the player chooses the "Path of the Demon". This was later taken out in the Chapter 4 update. ** In update patch 1.3.1 prior to update 1.4.0.0: *** There is a common bug during the quest of breaking the Bendy cutouts where "Bendy" gets stuck at one location with his walking animation going in an endless loop, making it impossible to get through without getting killed. This lowers Henry's chance obtaining the Tommy Gun later after choosing the demon path. *** In the chapter's first release, during the task of chopping the Bendy cutouts, "Bendy" will appear after accomplishing this task and "Alice's" warning. Upon the release of update 1.3.1, "Bendy" is intended as much sensitive, spawning each time the Bendy cutout get destroyed, rather than just appearing after completing this quest. This change was reverted in Chapter 4's release. Chapter 4: Colossal Wonders * In the unpublished demo of Chapter 4 at Pax East 2018, "Bendy" appears in a jumpscare towards the end of the game's first part where Henry attempts to pull the switch at the structure room while being chased down by the Butcher Gang enemies. * "Bendy's" face appears in the once existing release date trailer for Chapter 4 before the video itself was deleted due to the release date being delayed. * Oddly enough, "Bendy" is strong enough to break down a metal door seen in the Maintenance room, but not wooden doors as seen in Chapter 2. * "Bendy" has a rather humorously unused audio file titled "Bendy_CH4_Scare_Temp.ogg", and it was defiantly not necessarily used for the game's purpose because of turning out as just a hidden joke from the game files. This "jumpscare" sound is just an amusing voice saying "Hey hey hey!", a direct catchphrase from Fat Albert in the animated TV show Fat Albert and the Cosby Kids. Mike Mood confirms it to be a placeholder used for the moment where "Bendy" pops out behind the window from the vent location."That specific "Hey Hey Hey!" was used when Bendy appeared in the vent in CH4... :P" - Mike Mood. June 20, 2018. Twitter. * When teleporting outside the Little Miracle Station with hacks, it can be seen that "Bendy" runs towards the Projectionist in his running animation. Chapter 5: The Last Reel * In the reveal trailer when it was first uploaded, there was a scene showing "Bendy" who strangely appears in his second beta model previously used for Chapter 2 until Chapter 4. Due to this clear oversight, the scene was removed upon the update for the trailer from Joey Drew Studios Inc.'s YouTube channel on October 2, 2018, while theMeatly unlisted the same Chapter 5 reveal trailer from his own channel on the same day. References Navigation tab ru:"Бенди" pl:"Bendy" pt-br:"Bendy" Category:Monsters Category:Corrupted Trio Category:BATIM monsters